


Comfort

by Introverted_Author



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Razor - Freeform, Self Harm, Thoughts of Suicide, dan and phil comfort you, dan and phil help you, mentions of cutting, mentions of self harm, phan comforts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live with Dan and Phil. When they notice you've been feeling depressed, they come to check on you one night. They walk into your room to see you have a razor in you hand. CAUTION: MAY BE TRIGGERING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story I wrote when I was feeling really bad about myself and needed comfort. Dan and Phil always cheer me up and I know a lot of you can relate. (Y/N) means your name.

The thoughts raced through your head. You felt like you had nothing, and no one who cared. You felt like your life had no meaning, that you were worthless. You had had enough. You sat on your bed, holding the razor. You knew what you were gonna do. 

“(Y/N), don’t. Please.” You looked up and saw Dan entering your room. 

“I can’t do it anymore.” You wiped the tears from your face. “It’s a fight I can’t win, no matter how hard I try. I feel like no one’s there for me. I’m just a waste of space.”

“You have to fight with everything you can (Y/N).” Phil says, walking towards you. You up at them. You saw tears starting to fall from their eyes. 

“(Y/N), you have people who love you, who care about you. We love you. You’re our best friend!” Dan pleaded. Dan sat down on your left, while Phil sat on your right.

“I know. I love you guys too.” You whimper. They both wrap you in a tight hug. 

“You’re so beautiful. Please don’t ever think no one loves you.” Phil whispered into your hair, kissing your temple.

“Exactly. We’re so lucky to have you in our lives. You’re one of the reasons I’m still here. I know what it feels like to feel this way.” Dan says. You feel him shake with sharp breaths, trying not to cry. Phil’s the same way. 

You drop the razor and grab whatever clothes of theirs you can grab and squeeze your fist, pulling them both closer to you. 

“Thank you.” You cry. They squeeze you tight, crying with you.

“Thank you for fighting. We love you. Never hurt yourself again. You mean too much to us, to everyone.” Phil pleads. You feel Dan nod against your shoulder. In that moment, you made a promise to yourself. You would stay alive. You made that promise to yourself, your family, your friends, and the people that love you. People like Dan and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Please always remember, you're beautiful. If you need someone to talk to who understands what it feels like to be suicidal or depressed, my snapchat is sweetteaandcola. Even if you just wanna talk about Phan, hit me up. <3


End file.
